


Early Christmas

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: James deserves a present early.





	Early Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think RG would ever kid. Nope. No childspawns for her. But... This was kinda cute to write.

RG looked from the doorway at her husband sitting in his chair in his office. They had to go back to Gotham to celebrate Christmas with J, Caela, and Frosty and had to catch a flight in about two hours. She thought back to when they used to live in the mansion and laughed at how fucking insane she was.

She’d toned it down and was able to live a normal civilian life. She had to for James. To be honest, she actually wanted to slow down a bit. She still had moods, but they were easily controlled with James’s help.

Fumbling with the box in her hands, she walked into the room and put her arms around James’s shoulders, leaning over the back of the chair and resting her head on his shoulder. She held the small wrapped box out for her husband, who naturally took the bait.

“And what do we have here, hmm?” he chuckled, turning the box around in his hands, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know,” RG preened, “just an early Christmas gift. It is Christmas Eve and I thought I’d have you open this one here instead of at J’s house. Especially since he’d maim us both for it.”

He looked at her cautiously while she made an ‘open it’ motion. Carefully, he peeled away the wrapping paper and looked inside the box. Inside was a pair of tiny black and white converse.

“What….. These won’t fit me, love,” James laughed.

“I know. They aren’t for you, dingus.”

Realization hit him as his eyes widened. He couldn’t be… She wasn’t… Her grin was contagious as a matching smile spread across his face. He hopped out of his chair and spun around to face RG, grabbing her and crushing her to his chest.

“Oh, I love you so bloody much,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m gonna be a father.”

She pulled back, looking at the insanely happy man in front of her. “Yeah, you’re gonna be a father. We’re gonna be parents.” Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as James grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. She could feel him smiling against her lips as they stood there in each other’s embrace.

After pulling away, a look of sheer fear washed over RG’s features.

“What? What’s wrong?” James said, looking down at his wife.

“We’re gonna have to tell J and Caela…..” She trailed off before popping a kiss to his cheek, “You’ll do great. I gotta go get ready.”

With that, she booked it back to their room. “Oh, no you don’t. You can’t just place that on my shoulders!” James yelled after her before chasing, shutting the door behind him once he got to their room, ideas in mind.

They made their flight by 2 minutes.


End file.
